<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The perfect hint by reactiontolife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829604">The perfect hint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactiontolife/pseuds/reactiontolife'>reactiontolife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman Sanders is dense, Fluff, Frustrated Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactiontolife/pseuds/reactiontolife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil confesses to Roman one night that he likes someone romantically, but his crush doesn't seem to be picking up any of the hints he is sending his way. As Roman keeps giving him advice on how to tell him, Vigil realizes none of that is going to work and makes his move.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The perfect hint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Roman is too dumb to pick up a hint. That's it. That's the whole thing-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third P.O.V.</p>
<p>"I've been trying to drop subtle hints that I like him." Virgil confessed, leaning back against the bed frame, one hand fiddling with thee purple onesie, the other hand outstretched, so that Roman had a clear view of his nails, that were currently being painted black.</p>
<p>The prince gasped, looking up at him, stars in his eyes. He grinned, before his gaze returned to Virgil's nails, moving his hand around a bit before setting it done and exclaiming :</p>
<p>"You're all done!"</p>
<p>Virgil brought both hands to the light, scanning them critically.</p>
<p>"Not bad, Princey." he smirked.</p>
<p>"You're acting as if you could do better!" the fanciful one exclaimed, offended. Virgil was about to add a snarky remark but Roman put a finger to his lips, shushing him.</p>
<p>"No, no, no sassy remarks now! We have to talk about your crush before you shy away and the subject never sees the light of day again. Also please move your hands."</p>
<p>Virgil obliged grumpily, shaking his hands so the nail paint would dry easier.</p>
<p>"You've been giving him hints?" Roman asked, getting up to put the beauty kit away. He placed it on his night stand, then returned to the bed, sitting criss crossed in front of Virgil.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but he doesn't seem to realize." the emo said banging the back of his head to the wall a few times.</p>
<p>"He sounds like an idiot."</p>
<p>Virgil choked on his own laughter. Did Roman just call himself an idiot?</p>
<p>"He's not stupid, just dumb. He's actually pretty smart." Virgil shrugged.</p>
<p>"Just go up to him and say 'I love you'. " Roman exclaimed, making grand gestures with his hands. "No one can be that dense as to not realize."</p>
<p>Virgil looked at him in confusion. It was worth a try. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>"Okay. Ro, I love you!"</p>
<p>He opened his eyes slowly, only to see Roman beaming. Did he finally-?</p>
<p>"See! Just like that!" the prince clapped his hands, a look of pride on his face.</p>
<p>No, no he didn't.</p>
<p>"Are you for real?" Virgil asked, frustrated, stopping the hand motion he had been doing from the start of the conversation.</p>
<p>"if he doesn't pick that up, then, sorry, he's too dumb for you."</p>
<p>"Holy fucking shit" Virgil whispered. Was he that dense? Would the only way he would realize was with a kiss-</p>
<p>A kiss...</p>
<p>Well, it couldn't get worse that this, could it?</p>
<p>Virgil took a deep breath in, the second time that night and went for it. He placed a hand on the back of Roman's neck, dragging him forward until their lips met. Virgil only kept it like that for a second, before pulling away.</p>
<p>"Is that a big enough hint, you moron?" he whispered, closing his eyes, his heart beating faster by every second of silence.</p>
<p>He was ready for shouting, a slap, anything. </p>
<p>There were about 10 seconds of silence before Virgil heard a shuffle.</p>
<p>He did not expect were the feeling of two hands cupping his face and dragging it to meet his lips.</p>
<p>He gasped against Roman's mouth, shock taking over his body. His arms moved on their own, wrapping them around Roman's middle, pressing him closer to his body.</p>
<p>As soon as the kiss broke, Virgil looked at Roman with wide eyes, while Roman had a content smile on his face.</p>
<p>"I think that hint was perfect." Roman seemed to think for a few seconds at his next move. He moved Virgil's bangs from his eyes.  "Just like you." he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>Roman enjoyed the blush spreading on Virgil's face. He grinned.</p>
<p>"What does this make us?" Virgil asked, hesitantly taking Roman's hand in his own.</p>
<p>"I believe that makes us boyfriends." Roman smiled, looking at their intertwined hands, admiring how well Virgil's hand fit in his own.</p>
<p>"...Boyfriends" Virgil tested the word, his heart fluttering at what that meant. He couldn't help the small smile that made its way to his lips as Roman smiled at him, diving in for another small kiss.</p>
<p>"Wanna watch that movie... my love?" Roman asked, testing the waters, seeing if he could use that nickname. Virgil looked more flustered that Roman had ever seen him, pulling the hood of the onesie over his head in an effort to hide the blush forming yet again on his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Sure!" he whispered, giving a sound of surprise when Roman pulled him forward, placing him on his lap, wrapping his arms around him. Virgil curled up closer to him as Roman played 'The Black Cauldron' on the TV.</p>
<p>In the end, Roman did get the hint. It took some time, but he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>